


First Kiss

by donntlookatme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: Finn has never kissed anyone. Mind you, it’s not because he’d be too socially awkward and unable to find a partner.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago I wrote a nasty kylux fic which I don't regret but then I wrote a stormpilot drabble which I never posted and I want to restore balance to the force because stormpilot deserves more fics than it has so I'm posting this drabble I wrote for someone two years ago. Enjoy

Finn has never kissed anyone. Mind you, it’s not because he’d be too socially awkward and unable to find a partner. It’s not like they don’t get free time in the Order either- it’s just, he’s never really managed to get involved in all the relationship stuff. There were a few troopers he’s been on friendly terms with, one he even called a friend, but no people who he’d considered pursuing romance with (sure, he has considered Phasma a few times, but that was purely theoretical and didn’t count). Not that he didn’t, doesn’t want to.

 

So, of course, it’s only natural that he’s sweating heavily, avoiding Poe’s gaze. It’s been going on for a few weeks now- Poe’s been hanging out around him as he recovers from his injuries, pretending he didn’t have better or more important things to do just to keep Finn company. Even when Finn was released from the ward, able to walk around and meet new people. He kind of wants to slap himself for not noticing it sooner- the way Poe looks at him, talks to him, the way it makes butterflies rise up in his stomach. He didn’t find it weird at first when they sat close to each other, Finn resting his head on Poe’s shoulder as they talked, or Poe rubbing his thumb over Finn’s hand when they needed reassurance, but he sure as hell finds it weird now. It’s not the fact that they’re doing things couples usually do, it’s the fact that they’ve been doing them for weeks without Finn noticing.

 

“Um.” he begins, aware of the fact that his and Poe’s thighs are brushing. He knows that if he doesn’t ask now, hell probably go insane. Obviously, Poe must like him- he doesn’t act with any other pilots like he does with Finn. Finn hasn’t acted with any stormtroopers like he does with Poe, either, even though that might be kinda different. 

“Yes?” Poe’s looking at him, oh god, smiling sympathetically when he notices Finn’s expression. “What’s the matter, buddy?”

 

Finn swallows and hopes he wasn’t mistaken. “Do you want to kiss me?” he asks, his voice almost breaking on the first syllable. He turns to Poe then, who seems to be taken aback. 

 

“Uh, well, I, yes? I mean, it’s totally okay if you don’t want to, but yes. I do want to kiss you.” Poe laughs at the end, the sentence unexpectedly jagged for Poe’s usual speech. But well, if Poe was able to say it, Finn is able to reply.

 

“I… want to. I mean. Could you kiss me?” he wants to look away, but Poe is grinning, his grin positively dazzling. 

 

“Sure thing I could.” Poe is leaning in then, cupping Finn’s cheek and gently motioning him to turn his head.

 

And then their lips connect, a soft press on his lips and a tingle running through them down into his entire body, making the butterflies in his stomach go wild. He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he opens them to Poe pulling away, smiling like he’s just done something wonderful. It reassures Finn that Poe likes this as well.

 

“How was that?” Poe asks, smiling, his fingers not leaving Finn’s cheek. Finn smiles back, leaning in to press their foreheads together. 

 

“Good. Wouldn’t mind doing it again.” with a laugh, they kiss again, and Finn can’t remember what he was so worried about in the first place.


End file.
